Unexpected visit
by helloimabeliever
Summary: AU Shrek is a human lost in the forest without knowing how to return to Far Far Away however in his journey he finds a very peculiar swamp by the person or better said beast that lives there.


At the end of her bath routine, Fiona returned home with 3 freshly caught fishes. She didn´t have many tasks to do just make food, rest a while in her rocking chair and wait if a villager comes to her swamp.

She loved her loneliness, though sometimes she felt bad about it, even though a true ogre was still a woman, although her subconscious detested her because she had to feel like a delicate flower while she was surrounded in a world full of "masculine" activities. Fiona knew that she wasn´t the only woman of the species because all that she had learned from her parents like cooking or hunting, but it was frowned upon to be alone even though those stupid people only exist with humans. However, that did not matter to her, when she was younger she had several suitors, but she was never interested in love. She only cared about her well-being and protecting her swamp.

When she came back to reality she saw that she had unconsciously walked to her fireplace with the fish in hand, she didn´t know why she was thinking about that if everything is fine. Anyway, Fiona had to prepare the food because she was starting to taste what she had planned so she took the utensils she needed and started working.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man with brown hair came out of the turnstiles in Duloc after visiting the site because an acquaintance of him wanted something of Far Far Away but it was difficult to send him with the pigeons. After he delivered his order he regretted having arrived or rather came because they were 4 days away and had to take a different route because part of the mountain had collapsed by rains. But it was better to finish this or stay for life in this city very organized and feudal while Far Far Away was more social and more modern.

When he saw the road from where he arrived, he thought that he only had the option of leaving without a machete or a sword in the countryside until that mountain, although Shrek was a woodcutter in his kingdom, he knew of the possible dangers that could be encountered, but he had to arrive, even if his life.

* * *

When she could see the first signs of the sunset in her window, she knew that the fish soup and the cake were almost ready but also that she was left without lighting because she couldn´t read her book. She could not find that small box. "Where I left the matches?" She said to herself standing up from her rocking chair and going to the fireplace without getting what she wanted. "Where the hell I left them?" She was beginning to get angry for not having left them around until she remembered that she had used them for the last time. Fiona saw the curtain that separated her room with the room she saw everything quickly up to see them on the next table with her bed. "I have them," she said victoriously and smiling. Fiona went to there, she turned on the small "lamp" so that the villagers would believe that if she was anywhere in the swamp and returned to her room to do the same with two other candles. "Ahhhhhh!" Sighed Fiona as she sat down again watching the darkness take over her yard until ... "Finally," she said happily when she felt the scent of the food.

* * *

After several hours of walking without knowing where Shrek was, he felt tired and hungry even though he had eaten something of his provision but he regretted the accommodation offered in a village because it was already night and he wanted to finish this eternal journey however they gave away a torch warning him to be careful of a creature that lives between that village and the other, Shrek believed that it was a bear or something like that without being afraid of him because he knew them for his work even so, whatever it was he had to face it.

As he walked he could see how the vegetation changed drastically a few arid lands to a marsh type where you could hear the noise of the animals, the water that was in certain places and a very peculiar smell but in the distance, he could see a light. Hoping that his eyes would not make a bad move he went to see if he really was seeing a house. As he went he saw some signs with the words "GO AWAY!" "OUT OF MY TERRITORY!" "SILENCE!" among others until he saw the most disturbing that said "BEWARE! OGRE "with a very abstract drawing if he could say that to that.

Before he could say anything about the poster he could see that someone was behind him. "Well well, what do we have here?" Said an unfamiliar voice with a touch of mockery. Shrek was frozen because he didn´t know what to do, maybe he has faced animals but never with a story creature. "I think someone don´t expect this," the beast spoke again, although Shrek had already rejoined reality and could identify something. It was a woman. When she realized that he could finally move to be in front of her. "Don´t eat me sorry to enter your land but don´t eat me" said Shrek with a very small touch of fear.

When she saw her, she could see an ogre with a high enough comb of a badly made braid and a green dress that was neglected. In the books were always showed themselves as an ogre but never thought to see their counterpart. The beast laughed at the top of her lungs for the response and actions of Shrek, she never tired of seeing those reactions that must see her. "For that reason, I will only make a salad with your fingers" Fiona said beginning to get angry. Shrek looked up at her eyes seeing a very intense blue that captivated him for a millisecond but instantly returned to reality. "What do you look at me? Do you like me or what? " Asked the beast already annoyed who was already inhaling enough air. "Nothing, seriously don´t do anything, I have a lot of life ahead of me" Shrek said, getting more frightened than he thought something that Fiona enjoyed more because it was time for real fun for her but she was also seeing his brown eyes but then she gave a smile of compassion when she let out a great roar in Shrek's face leaving a few drops of spit and putting out the torch in his right hand making him scream at times believed that this really was his end. "This is the part where you run away" whispered the ogre at the end of the roar which left Shrek in shock. Fiona thought she was going to run away from her swamp like many villagers but seeing how human was static for a few seconds however fell to the floor instantly, Fiona was surprised by this reaction she had never seen those actions worrying for the first time from a villager. The only thing she could be was to take him to her home until he woke up and left the swamp for once.

* * *

 _ **Maybe it's not the best story in several ways but it's a test to do my first fanfiction what can be said well (If you've seen honeymoon for a long time you know what I mean). I hope you liked this "prologue" and I accept any kind of help. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
